


Ручная работа

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: После того, как Тони увидел на руках Стивена жёлтые перчатки, его жизнь не могла остаться прежней...





	Ручная работа

На долгожданной супергеройской пенсии Тони Старк занимался тем, что ему нравилось больше всего: изобретал, собирал, улучшал всё, до чего только мог дотянуться. За считанные месяцы его ферма стала одним из самых высокотехнологичных центров в мире — не слишком большим в плане площади и персонала, но зато оборудованным так, чтобы двигать науку и инженерное дело вперёд. И Тони двигал.

Он быстро привык к новому распорядку. Раз в три-четыре недели отвечал отказом военным уже даже не в сборке оружия, а хотя бы высказать мнение о готовых образцах: «Я на пенсии, генерал. Покажите ваши игрушки кому-то другому». Раз в месяц-полтора брал у кого-нибудь из нового поколения Мстителей форму на апгрейд. И довольно регулярно включал в качестве фона трансляции с супергеройских вылазок против неисчерпаемых злодеев. В этом плане больше всех везло Питеру Паркеру, но и остальные защитники Земли нет-нет да и попадали в кадр.

В тот вечер под прицелом городских камер оказался Стивен Стрэндж — как всегда, в пафосно развевающемся Плаще левитации, с сияющими магическими щитами перед ладонями и — тут Тони отвлекся от веб-шутера — в длинных жёлтых перчатках.

— Это ещё что за смена имиджа? Пятница, поищи-ка мне нашего доктора в перчатках. Он в них где-нибудь ещё бывал?

— Веду поиск, босс.

Тони ещё немного поковырялся в механизме, но в итоге отложил отвёртку и потёр подбородок. Тем временем Стрэндж на голографическом экране хладнокровно разобрался с довольно внушительным зелёным монстром и молча ушёл через портал. 

— Найдено ещё два случая с участием доктора Стрэнджа в перчатках, — объявила Пятница, одновременно выводя на экран фотографии. — Двухлетней и полуторалетней давности, босс.

— И что они ему дают? Проанализируй боевые алгоритмы по записям с камер.

— Выполняю...

Окончательно забыв о ремонте, Тони скрестил руки на груди и уставился в экран. Перчатки смотрелись на Стивене как-то громоздко и отчасти нелепо: будто он собрался мыть посуду или красить забор. Тони, конечно, не собирался судить о вещи лишь по её виду — кто знает, может, это какой-то могущественный артефакт? Но всё-таки...

— Босс, я не обнаружила влияния этих перчаток на магию доктора Стрэнджа. Мощность его заклинаний с перчатками и без них вполне сопоставима. 

— Тогда зачем они ему сдались?.. Вот что: выясни, чем сейчас занят Вонг, и пригласи на ужин от моего имени. Подбери подходящее место.

— Мороженое обязательно?

— Если я хочу чего-то добиться — само собой.

* * *

С Вонгом Тони встречался не так уж редко — всякий раз, когда хотел узнать что-то новенькое о магии и других измерениях, а заодно и нормально поесть. В этом отношении для компании Вонг был просто идеален: ценил простую, но из качественных продуктов еду, включая сочные бургеры и сэндвичи, обладал редким талантом подкреплять свои рассказы небольшими светящимися проекциями, а главное — чётко отвечал на все вопросы. Конечно, было б интереснее развести на разговор самого Стивена Стрэнджа — с обменом подколками, ухмылками, попытками подловить его на незнании какой-то редкой песни (пока не получилось, он угадывал абсолютно всё!), получить дозу интеллектуального сарказма и заключить парочку пари, но... Сейчас Тони требовался именно Вонг, а вот расспрашивать его он начал, только когда принесли десерт.

— …О, кстати: я тут случайно увидел нашего дока в жёлтых перчатках. Что это он: имидж сменил, или от них есть какая-то польза?

— Какая-то есть, — флегматично ответил Вонг, примеряясь ложкой к огромной порции Халкопломбира. — Некоторые заклинания требуют точных движений. Перчатки не дают рукам Стивена дрожать.

— И это всё? — не поверил Тони. — В смысле, никаких других скрытых эффектов?

— Его магия сделает остальное.

— Почему же тогда его магия не справилась с последствиями той аварии, м-м? 

Вонг внимательно посмотрел на Тони.

— Я говорил, что достал тебе билет в ВИП-ложу на Бейонсе? — тут же сориентировался тот. — Для тебя одного.

Вонг продолжил молчать.

— И она лично подарит тебе новый диск за три месяца до релиза, — как опытный бизнесмен, повысил ставки Тони. — Но это так, к слову пришлось.

Вонг вернулся к своему мороженому, пока Тони терпеливо ждал его решения. Он уже знал, что если Вонг не ответил сразу, значит, тема коснулась секретов их магического кружка по интересам, и вот тут шансы получить нужные сведения составляли пятьдесят на пятьдесят. И возможно — только возможно — грубый подкуп билетами даст в итоге пятьдесят один.

В креманке медленно таяло нетронутое Старколадно-миндальное мороженое. Засмотревшись на стекающую каплю, Тони пропустил момент, когда Вонг закончил разбираться со своим любимым фисташковым Халкопломбиром.

— Любой мастер Камар-Таджа мог бы исцелить руки Стивена, включая его самого. И он сам этого хотел, пока не спас Землю от Дормамму.

— А, то есть это такой демонстративный отказ от прежней жизни? Отсутствие соблазна вернуться к ней — в этом всё дело?

— Или в чём-то ещё, — многозначительно произнёс Вонг.

— Например?

— В напоминании.

Спрашивать дальше Тони расхотелось. Фантомно заныло в груди под основой для генератора наночастиц, некстати вспомнился Афганистан...

Молча кивнув Вонгу в знак понимания, Тони подвинул свою креманку с мороженым к нему.

* * *

— Босс, третий опытный образец создан.

Шёл пятый день после разговора с Вонгом. На специальной подставке в мастерской красовалась пара красных перчаток — невероятно тонких, прочных, с выраженными амортизирующими функциями и способных передавать сигналы прямо в мозг в обход поврежденных нервов в кистях. Первые два образца Тони уже испытал на себе и порадовался тому, как легко стали даваться тонкие операции с микросхемами. Вот только справится ли чудо-разработка с последствиями травм у Стивена Стрэнджа, он по-прежнему не знал.

— Что показали последние тесты?

— Я провела семьдесят четыре симуляции, — доложила Пятница. — Никаких сбоев не обнаружено. Прогнозирую положительный результат.

— Мне бы твою уверенность...

Цапнув кружку с едва тёплым кофе, Тони откинулся на спинку кресла и сделал большой глоток. 

— Что вас беспокоит, босс?

— В основном, то, что док может меня с ними послать. Или же что я его обижу, даже предложив примерить их.

— Почему бы вам не придумать специальное объяснение вашего интереса к этому проекту?

— Ну, изначально я так и хотел. Приплести Роуди, сказать, что это для таких, как он, а Стрэндж — так... в роли добровольца случайно оказался под рукой…

— Что вам не понравилось в этом варианте?

— То, что у меня вряд ли получится ему соврать.

Глотнув ещё кофе, Тони поставил кружку на стол и, оттолкнувшись от ручек кресла, встал с него. Перчатки выглядели превосходно. Ярко. Привлекательно. Их действительно хотелось надеть, и какой-нибудь из домов моды наверняка бы заинтересовался таким аксессуаром. Стильная штука, по которой с виду не скажешь, что это высокотехнологичная разработка СИ, причём индивидуального назначения: делиться с миром _такими_ возможностями нанитов Тони пока не был готов. 

И да, ему очень хотелось наконец увидеть их у Стивена на руках.

— Вы могли бы заключить пари на желание с доктором Стрэнджем и попросить примерить их в качестве него, — предложила Пятница. — Рассчитать для вас заведомо выигрышное пари?

— Что я слышу, Пятница? Разве я тебя такому учил?

— Нет, но мои алгоритмы позволяют мне учиться самостоятельно. Как насчёт того, чтобы надеть перчатки на доктора Стрэнджа, пока он будет спать?

— И ты уже рассчитала дозу снотворного? — подозрительно прищурился Тони. 

— Разумеется. С учетом всех напитков в вашем баре.

— Круто.

— Это значит, вы согласны?

— Это значит, вариант «просто поговорить» не так уж плох. Пригласи доктора сюда на вечер. Часам к семи. Проследи, чтобы Дубина навёл порядок, и ничего никуда не подсыпай. Можешь передать Пеппер, что я уже еду.

— Да, босс.

* * *

Отправляясь на заседание Совета директоров в Старк Индастрис, Тони надеялся, что обсуждение плана по разработкам на следующие полгода позволит ему отвлечься. Но чем ближе становилось время встречи со Стивеном (Пятница подтвердила его согласие), тем больше сомнений у него возникало. В основном, они были связаны с тем, что мало кто в этом мире оценивал его разработки правильно и не пытался приписать мотивы, коих у него отродясь не бывало. Да, он часто на этом обжигался, но изобретать что-то полезное для друзей, Мстителей, хороших знакомых и всей планеты так и не перестал. Не смог.

Тони вспомнил о Роуди, сразу согласившемся примерить экзоскелет. Вот только без этого устройства он не смог бы ходить, в то время как Стивен неплохо работал руками и так, да ещё и уже имел в меру полезные перчатки, чтобы творить своё волшебство. И в этой ситуации «Я их улучшил», возможно, ну совсем не аргумент.

А ещё Тони не мог предсказать его реакцию. Попытался поставить себя на его место, представил, что доктор Стрэндж вдруг явился с предложением избавиться от отравляющего кровь реактора или, как минимум, закрыть его тем, что сведёт на нет вред… В памяти некстати всплыли Ник Фьюри и Наташа Романофф с диоксидом лития, и Тони покачал головой: неудачный пример, Стивен ведь не умирает от своих проблем.

— Тони, ты в порядке? — тихо спросила Пеппер, накрыв его руку своей.

— Да… Да, в полном. Сложный проект, но сегодня закончу.

— Хорошо.

Тони очень постарался всё-таки сосредоточиться на докладах работников СИ.

* * *

К вечеру состояние нервного ожидания у Тони достигло пика, хотя он и скрывал его, как умел. Привычно налил себе и Стивену вина, причём из самолично принесённой бутылки (он, конечно, доверял Пятнице, но подстраховаться стоило). Обсудил с ним последние мелкие атаки на Нью-Йорк и понаблюдал за тем, как Дубина чистит Плащ левитации специально разработанной машинкой, а тот млеет, подставляясь то одним, то другим бочком. Загадал Стивену семь песен подряд и выслушал подробные, само собой — правильные ответы, почти смирившись с тем, что без помощи Пятницы его вряд ли одолеть, а прибегать к ней нельзя — об этом условились в первый же вечер.

Словом, шёл обычный, уютный, дружеский вечер, пока Стивен не поставил опустевший бокал на рабочий стол и, расслабившись в кожаном кресле на колесиках, сомкнул кончики пальцев на уровне груди. 

— Тони, я могу тебе чем-то помочь?

— Прости?

— Ты явно чем-то обеспокоен. Столь встревоженным я видел тебя только на корабле Детей Таноса, и хочется верить, сейчас у тебя менее глобальная причина.

Повисла долгая пауза. По Стивену обычно трудно было понять, о чём он думает и что чувствует, но в этот раз Тони явственно разглядел на его лице сдержанное участие, тревогу, готовность решить любую проблему и что-то такое, что он прежде замечал у Роуди и Пеппер. Нечто среднее между «Мы справимся с чем угодно» и «Ты мне важен, не смей об этом забывать». Вероятно, оно и стало решающим аргументом.

Тони вытащил из ящика стола пару тонких красных браслетов и положил перед Стивеном.

— Надень.

Помедлив всего секунду, Стивен так и поступил, для чего слегка сдвинул обмотки на запястьях, и выжидающе уставился на Тони.

— Активация по слову «Титан». Твоим голосом.

— Титан, — послушно повторил Стивен.

Оба браслета вспыхнули, выпуская поток нанитов. За считанные секунды они покрыли обе руки до кончиков пальцев, а потом уменьшились в толщину до состояния второй кожи и сменили цвет с серебристого на красный. Стивен медленно покрутил кисти перед лицом, несколько раз сжал больше не дрожащие пальцы в кулаки и поражённо посмотрел на Тони.

— Это гениально.

Тони бесшумно выдохнул.

— Да, пожалуй.

— Ты не понимаешь. Я снова ощущаю их, как до аварии, и притом физически ты их не изменил.

Встав с кресла, Стивен шагнул к дальнему краю стола, где стоял ящик с инструментами, и принялся копаться в них. Подавив порыв ляпнуть: «У меня и медицинские где-то завалялись», — Тони тоже поднялся на ноги, чувствуя мелкую дрожь. С ним такое иногда бывало: не ПТСР, конечно, и не паническая атака — всего лишь кратковременная реакция на то, что всё вроде бы обошлось.

Словно уловив эти мысли, Стивен подозрительно уставился на него:

— А из-за чего ты беспокоился, Тони? Что-нибудь случилось, и тебе нужна моя помощь с нетрясущимися руками?

— Нет, док, ну что ты! Это подарок тебе.

— И меня не ждёт серьёзно раненный супергерой в твоём медицинском крыле?

— Нет.

— А не в медицинском крыле?

— Тоже нет, — твёрдо ответил Тони, залипнув на руках Стивена с пинцетом. Больших, в гладких красных перчатках, изящно очерчивающих длинные пальцы. Практически произведение искусства в наконец-то правильной обёртке. Не чета тому жёлтому ужасу из трансляции.

Залюбовавшись ими, Тони пришёл в себя лишь после того, как эти самые руки пощёлкали пальцами перед его лицом.

— …Эй, Тони?

— А? Да… Ты что-то спросил?

— Мои руки для тебя — это фетиш?

— До сегодняшнего дня им точно не были. Слушай, я всё это сделал для того, чтобы…

— Не трудись, — небрежно махнул рукой Стивен. — Твоя Пятница уже объяснила, что тебя не устроила предыдущая версия перчаток, она оскорбляла твой вкус. Но ты не был уверен в моей реакции.

— Она и правда всё это сказала? 

— Я отлично сэкономила вам время, босс, — тут же откликнулась Пятница.

— С тобой я разберусь отдельно. 

— Видимо, после того, как закончишь со мной, — тихо предположил Стивен, после чего сел в своё кресло и демонстративно положил обе руки на стол. 

— Ты это к чему, док?

— Не поверю, что ты не хочешь испытать своё изобретение. 

— Хочу, конечно. Только с чего ты?..

— Мы оба учёные. Эксперименты на людях — вполне ожидаемый подход.

— Тут ты прав.

Тони наскоро прикинул, что именно удастся испытать в условиях мастерской, и воодушевлённо потёр ладони. Готовый к опытам волшебник — это же идеальный вариант!

— Так, Дубина, оставь на минутку своего матерчатого друга и вези температурные панели. Проверим перчатки на холод и тепло. Матерчатый друг, помоги Дубине подкатить сюда ещё и пресс. Огнестрельное оружие и нож у меня есть здесь… Пятница, фиксируй всё и сравнивай с прежними результатами. Ну а ты, док…

— Да-да? — изобразил сильную заинтересованность Стивен, почти не пряча улыбку в уголках рта.

— С тобой мы сейчас поиграем с цветом. Наниты могут менять его по твоему мысленному приказу. Поэтому представь, какими хочешь увидеть перчатки, и пожелай им такими стать.

Стивен сосредоточился на задаче и явно удивился, когда перчатки, в самом деле, сменили цвет на синий. 

— Продолжай, — одобрительно кивнул Тони.

Синий сменился оранжевым, потом — зелёным, фиолетовым… Помедлив, Стивен бросил на Тони хитрый взгляд и перекрасил их в жёлтый.

— Ты смерти моей хочешь, док? Чтоб этот ужас я на тебе больше не видел! 

Рядом возмущённо застрекотал подкативший Дубина. К нему присоединился встопорщившийся Плащ. Пятница запустила запись с горловым пением.

— Ну, ладно… — неохотно смирился Стивен, возвращая перчаткам первоначальный цвет, а заодно обнаружил, что этот оттенок красного в точности такой, как у Плаща. — Будете неплохо смотреться вместе. 

— На то и был расчёт, — подтвердил Тони. — И раз уж ты согласился на тесты, у меня для тебя несколько экстремальных проверок. Впрочем, ты можешь отказаться в любой момент, если почувствуешь, что это чересчур, возникнут неприятные воспоминания или…

— Тони, — с бесконечным терпением в голосе произнёс Стивен. — Перестань. У меня нет психологической травмы из-за повреждений моих рук. Я врач и обсуждал эту тему уйму раз. То, что ты сделал сегодня, — бесценная вещь. И я с удовольствием ознакомлюсь с возможностями этих перчаток, ведь цвет — это явно не предел?

— Стал бы я создавать что-то настолько примитивное. Нет, док, эти крошки тебя точно удивят!

* * *

С точки зрения Тони, Стивен Стрэндж оказался идеальным подопытным волшебником: не колебался, когда требовалось взять в руки раскалённую добела пластинку, хладнокровно сунул обе кисти под пресс, перед этим расплющивший металлический шар, крепко обхватил пальцами лезвие ножа и поймал ладонью пулю. Экзоперчатки работали безукоризненно: точно передавали ощущения, близкие к приятным, и моментально становились бронёй при экстремальных нагрузках.

В качестве ответной услуги после череды испытаний Стивен продемонстрировал ту самую, требующую точности магию, сотворив огромный светящийся щит из тонких паутинок заклятий прямо в центре мастерской.

— Вот оно для чего… — пробормотал Тони, заворожённо разглядывая магические плетения и обходя по кругу щит. — Пятница, собери мне информацию об этом объекте. Срочно!

— Можете не спешить, он провисит здесь ещё час, — улыбнулся Стивен.

— С Рождеством тебя, Тони… — полюбовавшись ещё немного, Тони потряс головой. — Док, я…

— Уже ухожу, — сообщил Стивен, легко надел двойное кольцо и наколдовал портал. — Удачи с твоими исследованиями.

— Удачи тебе, — широко улыбаясь, отозвался Тони.

Шагнув в искрящееся кольцо, Стивен посмотрел на руки в перчатках и оглянулся.

— Ты забыл рассказать о ещё одном преимуществе, Тони. То, о чём не задумываешься, принимаешь как должное, пока не вспомнишь, что было, вообще-то, иначе.

— Я заинтригован, — кратко ответил Тони, сунув руки в карманы брюк.

— И я почти уверен: ты намеренно заложил эту функцию в них, но не стал её даже упоминать.

— Заинтригован ещё больше. Ну же, чародей, не томи! Что я там такого классного сотворил?

— Всего лишь каким-то непостижимым образом умудрился убрать не только тремор, но и боль. Ты больше двух часов говорил о свойствах ткани из нанитов, но и словом не обмолвился о свойствах самих браслетов, а они, подозреваю, ничуть не уступают ей.

— Не уступают, — подтвердил очень довольный наблюдательностью Стивена Тони. — Впрочем, с функцией локальной анестезии и модулем голосового управления ты уже знаком, о встроенном GPS и экстренной связи с Пятницей наверняка догадался, ну а остальное…

— Ты не хочешь рассказывать, рассчитывая, что я обнаружу это сам.

— Примерно так. Что за подарок без сюрприза?

— Лучший, Тони. Это лучший подарок из всех, что я когда-либо получал, и если кому-нибудь из важных для тебя людей в будущем понадобится хирург, ты теперь точно сможешь меня найти.

А вот это Тони удивило. Если честно, почти шокировало. После всего, что Стивен пережил и кем стал, обещать…

— Ты же оставил медицину в прошлом, док.

— Верно, — Стивен внимательно посмотрел на обтянутые перчатками руки. — Но ты определённо заслуживаешь, чтобы я сделал исключение для тебя.

 

_Конец_


End file.
